In recent years, technology which, for example, enables a user to virtually try on clothes for a fitting (hereinafter referred to as a virtual fitting) has been developed.
According to the technology, because a composite image in which an image of clothes is superimposed on an image including the user (subject) picked up by an image pickup module can be displayed on, for example, a display provided at a position facing the user, the user can select clothes to the user's liking without actually trying them on.
However, in the conventional art, because an image of clothes picked up in advance has been superimposed on an image including a user as it is, there has been inconvenience that it is hard to present a natural fitting state to the user.